


Baby Wolf (du du du du du)

by rickc3k



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Liam Dunbar, Babysitting, Earworm, M/M, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickc3k/pseuds/rickc3k
Summary: Theo gets the worst earworm and Liam hates him so much
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Baby Wolf (du du du du du)

**Author's Note:**

> Very silly and short, but I had the idea for a long time 😂

Liam and Theo were bickering, as usual, about whose fault it was that they got stuck babysitting Liam's little cousin. Liam's aunt was visiting for a few days and his mom wanted to go shopping, so she asked Liam to babysit the kid. Liam refused but soon got reminded of all the times his mom did things for him and even Theo joined telling him he was a bad son. They started wrestling and it was then that they heard the door slam and the car starting.

"Wait, did your mom just leave?"

"Uh, I think so... what happened with my cousin?"

They turned around and the kid was standing there looking at them.

"I want to play!"

"I'll kill you for this, Theo, it's your fault!"

"How is it my fault? It's your family"

The kid started running around and they had to find him and they had to spend the whole afternoon playing with him.

After several hours, they were exhausted and convinced the kid to watch something on his tablet.

 _Baby shark, du du du du du_. the song played again and again

"What in the hell? That's so annoying," whined Liam.

Theo thought it was hilarious and was even more satisfied of how much Liam hated it.

\---

The next day, Liam's aunt and his cousin finally left and peace returned to their house. Liam was reading a book in silence, minding his own business, until he heard Theo singing in the bathroom.

" _Baby wolf, du du du du du_ "

Oh no, he didn't! It was a slap to the face, the song he disliked and the nickname he hated in one!

"What the fuck?" Theo yelled when Liam opened the shower curtain and covered his genitals with his hands.

"What the hell are you singing?"

"You like it? My new favorite song"

"Shut up, you know I hate it!"

"Like I said, my new favorite, now let me finish my shower, you perv!"

Liam left fuming and Theo started singing again.

\---

The following few days were torture, Theo singing at all times, " _Baby wolf, du du du du du_ ". That was, until he ended up crashing through a window. That will teach him, thought Liam.

After that, Theo stopped singing and Liam was happy, but it didn't last long. During lunch, he went to sit with Mason and they were eating quietly, until Mason started singing " _Baby wolf, du du du du du_ "

"What the shit? Where did you hear that?"

"I dunno, I guess at your house or something, it's stuck in my head now"

"You're forbidden to sing that!"

"Why does it bother you, it's just a song?"

"I hate it!"

"Fine ok, I won't"

But when they were leaving, Mason began humming, " _Baby wolf, du du du du du_ "

It took a couple of stitches in the nurses office after that for poor Mason.

\---

Liam went to the hospital to meet his dad so they could have dinner and while he was changing, he started singing " _Baby wolf, du du du du du_ "

"Oh my God! Daaaad! Why are you singing that?"

"I dunno, I heard it somewhere and it's stuck in my head"

Liam couldn't very well beat his dad like he did to Theo or Mason, so he had to swallow his anger and listen to the song all the way to the restaurant.

They went home after and his mom was washing the dishes of her own dinner with Theo.

" _Baby wolf, du du du du du_ "

"Mooooom!! Why are you singing that!"

"Oh hey, sweetie, I have no idea, I heard Theo some days ago and it's very catchy"

"I hate it!"

"Don't be a sourpuss, Liam. _Baby wolf, du du du du du_ "

Liam went to bed, after stopping at Theo's bedroom and punching his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

\---

A few days later, Liam was taking a shower and suddenly he found himself singing " _Baby wolf, du du du du du_ "

"Nooooo, Theoooooooooo!!!" 

Liam started banging his head on the wall. He was going to kill Theo for sure.


End file.
